coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7764 (23rd December 2011)
Plot Sunita and Leanne usher the kids out of the Community Hall as Katy's labour progresses. Chesney and Gary "find" a couple of bikes and start pedalling furiously in what they hope is the direction of Weatherfield. Drunk and depressed, Becky throws her belongings into a bag intending to leave Weatherfield. Kirsty leads Tyrone and Tina back home to show them her surprise; a beautiful Christmas tree complete with presents for each of them underneath. Tyrone's thrilled and when Kirsty suggests to Tina that they become friends, Tina reluctantly has to agree. Roy doesn't want to see Becky leaving in a state and persuades her into the café. Sophie and Amber are both shocked when Sian asks Amber to be their bridesmaid. Kylie asks Emily for tips on cooking a turkey. Chesney and Gary arrive in the nick of time and Chesney is at Katy's side as she gives birth to their son, Joseph Peter. The proud grandfather, Owen, kisses Anna whilst Faye strops off feeling left out. Hayley confides in Roy that she doesn't know whether to believe Tracy or Becky's version of events. Roy remains entirely loyal to Becky, who overhears their conversation and feels totally betrayed by Hayley. Confused and upset, she shoves Hayley, knocking her over and prompting Roy to tell her to leave. Becky, devastated that she's seemingly also turned Roy against her, does so. Eileen's disappointed when Paul phones and cancels Christmas dinner as Lesley isn't well enough. Chesney, Katy and baby Joseph set off for hospital in an ambulance. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Community Hall - Interior and exterior *Woodland and country lanes Notes *First appearance of Joseph Brown, although the character wouldn't be credited until 2nd February 2015. *The couple that had their bikes stolen by Gary Windass and Chesney Brown are uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney and Gary find a couple of bikes and start pedalling furiously to reach Katy as she gives birth; and Paul cancels Christmas dinner with Eileen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,220,000 viewers (joint 14th place with 22nd December 2011). Category:2011 episodes